


Painted Lips

by diningwithpsychopaths



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diningwithpsychopaths/pseuds/diningwithpsychopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up after his first night with Hannibal, and when he goes to brush his teeth he discovers a neat row of lipstick. Intrigued, and a little turned on by this discovery, Will can't help but apply the lipstick to his own lips in hopes of pressing them against Hannibal's to see how the older man looks with it on. Hannibal of course wants to see those painted lips pressed to other places as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Lips

**Author's Note:**

> it had to exist. it just had to so of course i wrote it. I haven't read over it yet, but i will. i will. just let me sleep first

Will Graham woke up to soft sunlight, the curtains opened just enough to let in the gentle reminder that it was time to wake up. Will rolled onto his back, the silk of Hannibal's sheets gliding across his body as he languidly stretched his muscles, a bit sore from last night. He had never thought that he would be waking up in Hannibal's house, much less the man's very own bed, but after a few fingers of brandy and the sensual glint of firelight in those maroon eyes last night I became apparent that Will Graham's fate that night could lead no where but being fucked into Hannibal's soft bed.

Will gave a satisfied groan as his bones shifted and then he let his arms and legs relax. He took in the silence of the room, Hannibal nowhere in sight and it caused momentary panic to rise in Will but when he glanced over at the clock on Hannibal's bedside table and saw that it was well past seven in the morning he figured that the man must be cooking breakfast. Ever on schedule with his meals that man was. Will gave a lazy smile, his mind blank of night-terrors for once and he would have drifted back to sleep but he needed to use the restroom and plus Hannibal would probably find it rude if Will did not join him for breakfast.

After closing his eyes briefly to do his best to remember the feel of being in Hannibal's bed in case their nightly affair was never repeated Will forced himself from the bed and went into the master bathroom.

As he washed his hands he noticed an extra toothbrush set out and he gave a wry grin. Of course Hannibal would be prepared for something like this, but it did make Will wonder if the man had nightly rendezvous with other people often. Hannibal was attractive and certainly intriguing enough to take anyone to his bed, but then Hannibal was just the sort of person to always be prepared just in case. A contradiction to this set up, though, was that there was no toothpaste set out for Will.

Will gave a small frown and opened the small bathroom draw but the toothpaste was not there either so he opened the medicine cabinet. The toothpaste was not the overly-advertised brands on television, nor was it cheap, but when Will opened the medicine cabinet his eyes were distracted by an unexpected discovery.

On the second top glass shelf of the cabinet was a line of shiny silver tubes, like lipstick containers. Will cocked his head to the side a bit and grabbed on of the cylinders and opened the lid. Sure enough it was lipstick. The one Will had chosen was a deep burgundy, almost the color of Hannibal's irises when overcome with lust. Will shivered at the memory of those eyes piercing him as Hannibal thrust into him, pressing him into the sheets, sure to leave a stain from sheen of perspiration on Will's skin from their heated act.

Will opened his eyes, his cheeks lightly flushed at the memory, and he regarded the slim tube of lipstick he held. He twisted the bottom a bit to raise the lipstick up a bit more. Now why would Hannibal have lipstick? Of course it could have just been a forgotten memento from a past affair, but Hannibal didn't strike him as the kind of man to collect the lipstick of the women he slept with, he was more likely to keep forgotten perfume since he had such a keen nose. Will bit his bottom lip and set the lipstick down on the counter, not capping it.

He brushed his teeth, the toothpaste having a fresh burn from its cinnamon flavor and when Will rinsed his mouth felt cleaner than it did when he used his own toothpaste. There was something to be said for Hannibal's almost obsessive preening over the presentation of himself, both physically notable and not. 

Will set down the toothbrush and looked back at the lipstick. It didn't look as though it had been used very often, but there was an undeniable indent of use on the tip of the stick. Will picked up the tube again and looked at himself in the mirror and then back at the lipstick. Did Hannibal have a thing for lipstick? Will closed his eyes, picturing Hannibal standing where he was, a slim tube of lipstick in his masculine hands. He would lean close to the mirror, his pouty lips parted slightly as if to press an open mouth kiss against a lover's skin, and he would gently press the tip of the lipstick against his full lips. Starting first with the bottom one, beginning at the left corner and carefully running the smooth edge up and along the curve of his lip. Then he would move onto his top lip, the tip of the lipstick stroking downwards as if he were carefully applying a paintbrush to a piece of art.

Will opened his eyes, he body angled close to the mirror, his own lips parted and he took a deep breath as he pulled away from the fantasy. He looked down at the lipstick in his hand and made a quick decision, one he hoped Hannibal would not be adverse to.

The lipstick felt cool against his lips. The tip dragged across his bottom lip the way Hannibal's had the night before as he brushed a kiss over his mouth. Will resisted closing his eyes to get lost in another memory in favor of focusing on the smooth texture of the make-up and how it made him feel as though his lips were plumper than they probably were.

When he finished he pulled back a bit to look at his work. The outline of his lips were a bit crooked, but it was his first time. He inverted his lips slightly, careful that he didn't rub them together too much and then let the blossom out into a pucker. A blush, lighter than his painted lips, began to color his cheeks and before he could begin to rethink this bold move he twisted the lipstick back down, capped it, and then left the bathroom to quickly throw on his clothes from the night before, though he only managed to find his boxers and pants, his shirt most likely had been discarded while the were still downstairs the night before.

Downstairs he can smell pancakes and the richness of syrup and it caused his stomach to growl. He followed the smell to the kitchen to find Hannibal dressed in black slacks, a white button up dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and his white apron tied around his middle, accentuating the curve of his stomach. 

“Smells delicious,” Will said. 

He walked into the kitchen, the promise of Hannibal's cooking giving him the motivation to get in there. Hannibal looked up, his mouth parted to respond but they die before his tongue can even begin to curl around them.

“Will.”

“Hmmm?”

Hannibal's gaze was locked onto Will's lips and the slight blush that had begun in the bathroom grew darker.

“I see you found my lipstick.”

“So it is yours then?”

“Of course.”

Will chanced a look over at Hannibal but found that the man's attention was on the frying pan before him and the pancake which sizzled.

“So do you wear the lipstick yourself or...” Will's voice trailed off, not sure how he wanted to end that sentence. Did he want to know if Hannibal bought lipstick to have his lovers wear?

“I occasionally enjoy wearing it. I have found that blurring the lines of masculinity can be sensual.”

A shiver ran through Will at Hannibal's honesty. 

“Did you enjoy putting the lipstick on yourself?”

“Um yeah. It was nice.”

“Nice?”

The word was teasing on Hannibal's tongue and Will wandered over to the fridge in search of something to do.

“Do you need any help? Maybe I could pour us some juice.”

Hannibal chuckled. “I have some fresh orange juice, if you don't mind.”

“No, that's great.”

Will grabbed the pitched of cold orange juice from the fridge and set it on the counter, away from Hannibal's cooking area and then approached the cabinets to get two glasses. He was about to reach for them when Hannibal suddenly appeared behind him, his hands on Will's hips and his jaw pressed just a bit above Will's own jawline.

“Will.”

“Yeah?”

“You look gorgeous.”

“I'm sure it looks much better on you,” Will said.

He leaned back into Hannibal's touch, the lipstick feeling pleasantly heavy on his lips, but he wondered what it would be like to smear it on Hannibal's face. Stain the man's perfect presentation. Will took a motivating breath and then turned his face a bit, the corner of his lips dragging across the corner of Hannibal's chin.

“The pancakes will get cold.”

“I like cold pancakes,” Will whispered and Hannibal chuckled again. 

Will turned to face Hannibal, a shy smile on those painted lips and Hannibal's eyes took in the smear of burgundy at the corner of Will's lips when he had brushed against Hannibal's skin.

Hannibal leaned in, but instead of pressing his own lips to Will's he moved his lips to Will's ear, his breath hot against his skin.

“I want that painted mouth of yours to be wrapped around my cock, leaving streaks as I pull in and out.”

Will could not help the moan that escaped his lips. He had never thought Hannibal would be the one for dirty talk, though his voice certainly did entice a person to fantasize about it, but then Will had never thought Hannibal would be the kind to buy and wear lipstick also. Will tried to pull away so that they could go back up to Hannibal's room, but Hannibal tightened his grip on Will's hips. 

“It would be rude to keep me waiting,” Hannibal breathed.

Will titled his head back some and realized that Hannibal wanted him on his knees in his kitchen. Will gave a small nod and Hannibal gave a micro-smile, his eyes turning almost as dark as the lipstick on Will's lips.

“Good boy.”

Hannibal then leaned in and captured Will's lips with his own, making sure to cover them perfectly and then drew back slightly. Thankfully Will knew nothing about blotting one's lipstick and so when Hannibal withdrew his own lips retained the dark imprint of lipstick and Will was only able to admire how erotic the sight was before Hannibal hand his fingers in Will's curls and directed him down to his knees.

“Be careful not to make a mess in the kitchen, my dear,” Hannibal said, his tone teasing.

Will gave a grin in return and ran the ridge of his nose against the hard outline of Hannibal's cock, the heady smell of arousal mixing well with the sweetness of the maple syrup already heavy in the kitchen.

First he untied Hannibal's apron and let it flutter to the ground, turning his attention to the man's pants and undid the buttons and zipper of Hannibal's slacks and let them pool at the older man's feet. Hannibal wore dark blue briefs and Will was about to press a kiss to the man's clothes cock when Hannibal's grip in his curls tightened.

“Those lips are only to touch my skin,” the older man practically growled. 

Will gave a nod and Hannibal loosened his hold on Will's hair. 

Hannibal's briefs followed Hannibal's pants on the floor and Will was left to marvel at Hannibal's thick, hard cock. It rose so that the head rest against the bottom of Hannibal's dress shirt, dark red in color, but Will knew that it could be even darker. He hadn't had much of a chance to appreciate Hannibal's body the night before, the sex they had being passionate and all about the novelty of first touch with the urgency that can come with alcohol and lust. Now, though, the sun through the glass of the kitchen windows, allowing Will to appreciate the older man before him and he leaned forward to pressed a light kiss against Hannibal's shaft. When he pulled away he was pleased to see a faint smear of lipstick, almost indiscernible against the swarthy color of Hannibal's cock.

“William,” Hannibal growled.

Will gave a smirk and kissed the head of Hannibal's cock, unable to resist being a bit cheeky. Hannibal gave a low growl and Will licked a stripe up the man's dick.

“If those lips aren't wrapped around-”

Will placed his lips just beneath the bulbous head of Hannibal’s cock , making sure that they were fitted tightly around him so that the lipstick could come off from the friction, and then Will went down on Hannibal's cock, eliciting a moan from the man himself.

Hannibal was hot in Will's mouth and his eyes fluttered shut as his moved his lips up and down Hannibal's shaft. He had one hand gripping Hannibal's hip beneath the dress shirt, his thumb rubbing against along the line where Hannibal's crotch ended and his stomach began, and his other hand was palming himself through his pants, his cock responding to every small moan and growls Hannibal gave.

Soon enough Hannibal's fingers tightened in their grip once again and Hannibal began to thrust his hips forward, testing the limits of how far Will's lips could reached.

“Your lips look so lovely around me Will,” Hannibal panted.

Will opened his eyes to look up at Hannibal whose own eyes were closed, lips parted and still faintly colored from their earlier kiss. Will moaned around Hannibal's cock and took his own out of his pants, twisting his hand every time he reached his tip.

Hannibal's eyes shot open and his thrusts began to loose their rhythm. Will's eyelids closed as he took in the desperation, but Hannibal pulled at his curls and Will looked up at him, mouth full of the older man's cock and his eyes heavy lidded, iris nearly eclipsed by his pupils.

“Look at me,” Hannibal growled and Will gave another moan at the command.

Will's hand gave a desperate jerk around his cock and when he saw that the lipstick had patched marks in Hannibal's silver hair and against his skin when the man had thrust a little too deep he came, his lips further tightening around Hannibal. A few more jerks of his hips and Hannibal was coming in Will's mouth, both of them lost in each others pleasure and their own completion.

When Hannibal let his fingers slid from Will's hair Will pulled back, a dribble of Hannibal’s cum running down the corner of his color patched lips. When he looked at Hannibal's cock he was pleased to see that the lipstick residue colored the older man's softening cock in strokes. Will then looked up at Hannibal with a grin and stood back up. 

Before Will could say anything though Hannibal leaned in and licked away the cum on Will's lips. 

“It's a good color on you,” Hannibal murmured.

Will snorted and pressed a light kiss to Hannibal's lips.

“I bet it looks better on you.”

Hannibal grinned and let his lips linger on Will's, content with the whisper of contact. “Next time perhaps I'll let you choose a color for me.”

“So there will be a next time?”

“Of course, though hopefully I can plan our meal accordingly. Unlike you, I am not overly fond of cold pancakes.”

Will chuckled and let his nose brush against Hannibal's.

“You might come to enjoy them.”

“I'd rather enjoy your lips. Perhaps you would indulge me in wearing some flavored lip gloss.”

“You already got my lips sticky.”

“Hmmm. Could be stickier. Paired with a garish red.”

“Like a lady of the night?”

Hannibal only grinned and took one last light kiss from Will before he pulled away and redressed himself. 

“Don't forget our glasses,Will.”

Will shook his head and turned to grab the cups for their orange juice. His head was light and his stomach giddy, but it was hard to tell if it was from the need for food or Hannibal's promise that he could wear the lipstick again, and maybe even choose a color for Hannibal himself.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there will probably be another one


End file.
